<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beach Episode by dweetwise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348187">The Beach Episode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise'>dweetwise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DbD Crackfics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a trial, David finds himself on a sunny beach with no generator in sight. Trying to figure out what kind of prank the Entity is playing this time, he has to navigate the unusual scenery while dealing with annoying friends and snarky killers alike.<br/>Not to mention his glaringly obvious crush on Dwight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/David King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DbD Crackfics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beach Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a gift fic for my tumblr reaching 300 followers &lt;3 i let my followers vote for the theme and characters and the result was a kingfield beach fic ft. a whole bunch of other characters. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David feels his feet hit the ground as he’s teleported into a trial, the fog of the Entity slowly clearing from his mind. He opens his eyes—</p>
<p>—and promptly has to close them right after because <em>bloody hell it's bright!</em></p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Woah! Look at this!” an awestruck voice exclaims from somewhere nearby, and David thinks it's Steve, finally managing to squint his eyes open enough to try to make out their surroundings.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As soon as he does so, he immediately decides he's hallucinating.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He's on a sunny beach. There's waves slowly rolling onto the fine white sand and the sun is shining bright, high up in the clear blue sky.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The only thing that stops David from being sure that he's dreaming is Steve smacking him on the shoulder and uttering an excited “Dude, are you seeing this?” because if he was dreaming he sure as hell wouldn't be here with <em>Steve.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Where are we?" a voice that sounds <em>much</em> more fitting for his dream pipes up from behind him, and David turns to find Dwight making his way over. "Did—did we escape…?” their leader's tired eyes are wide with hope, and he rubs his arms nervously and—</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Holy shit, he's shirtless.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve is shrugging and replying something to Dwight, but David's brain can't comprehend anything that isn't Dwight and his surprisingly well-defined, freckled shoulders and the adorable chub around his waist and fuck, David bets his skin feels <em>so soft</em>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you think, David?” Dwight asks, and David forces himself to tear his gaze away from Dwight’s torso to his face. But then he has those big, brown eyes looking up at him and searching for guidance, like David is even half of the leader Dwight is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t seem like a trial,” David manages to get out through the mess of thoughts that is his feelings for the man. “Should look around—you stay close to me, eh?” he urges their leader, despite knowing full well Dwight is more than enough capable of looking after himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes some comfort in the fact that despite Dwight being aware of that too, the man responds with a nod and a small, if a little shaky, smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on guys, hurry up!” Steve calls from a short distance away, reminding David that they’re not, in fact, alone. They follow the excited teen, walking along the shoreline.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Steve prattles on about how warm it is and pesters them about whether or not they know how to swim, David tries and fails to focus on their predicament and not let his eyes wander.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He notices Dwight is wearing red board shorts with a pizza slice pattern, and tries not to smile. He wonders if it’s something he owned in the real world, or that the Entity made up just for this occasion. Either way, they’re way cuter than they have any right of being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude, I like the shorts!” Steve’s voice finally gets through to David, probably because he’s looking a little too intently at Dwight’s neither regions, but then he thankfully turns to give David the same treatment. “Yours are… uh, kinda neat too!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And for the first time David actually takes a look at his own outfit. He hadn’t even realized he was also in swimwear, so used to going shirtless trial after trial. But sure enough, the Entity has put him in dark blue swim shorts, and he snorts upon spotting the cartoony beer pint pattern. He sure as hell has never owned a pair that looks like this, so apparently the Entity is enjoying playing dress-up with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think yours are cool too,” Dwight returns the compliment and David goes back to glaring at Steve, who grins and shows off his (really fucking ugly, in David’s opinion) striped shorts with pictures of ice cream cones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve, thankfully, doesn’t have time for what would no doubt be an obnoxious reply, the sounds of an argument drifting over to the trio.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“—you should let me do it! I have Plunderers!” David recognizes Ace’s annoying voice before he spots the man, standing over what looks to be someone searching a chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I have Pharmacy, so shut it,” Quentin’s messy mop of hair appears over the chest when he offers a half-hearted glare at the gambler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nobody wants a dusty old med-kit!” Ace huffs, hands on his hips. “Who knows what else we could find?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too late,” Quentin snarks and finally rips the lock off, Ace sighing in defeat as he opens the chest. “What the… what’s all <em>this?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi, what’s going on?” David walks up to the duo. “Did’ya find somethin’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, buddy—” Ace greets before David shoves his way past the man, peering into the chest that has Quentin so confused, coming face to face with…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beach equipment?” Quentin summarizes, lifting a water gun and a towel from the chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool!” Steve has joined them and, predictably, gets excited, grabbing the toy immediately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have you two seen anyone else?” Dwight asks Quentin and Ace, trailing after Steve to join them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope!” Ace chirps, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a beach towel from the box. “Looks like it’s just us, unless the rest are… I don’t know, out at sea?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Half expected to run into a killer,” Quentin muses. “Guess we got lucky it’s just the five of us instead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shame it's just dudes. I bet the girls would've—uh,” Steve says, before seeming to realize how desperate he sounds. “Really enjoyed it too…?” he finishes with a sheepish smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh-huh,” Quentin deadpans. “I'm sure that's the reason.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It's a tragedy the new guy isn't here," Ace sighs wistfully. “I’d pay good money to see him shirtless.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David rolls his eyes while Dwight, embarrassed, chokes on nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-you shouldn't talk about Felix like that,” their leader stammers, completely oblivious to how David was ogling him earlier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just saying what half of the camp is thinking,” Ace shrugs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder if Jane's coming?” Steve seems to realize, glancing around as if expecting more people to pop up out of thin air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're both disgusting,” Quentin snorts, starting to walk away from the group. “I'm going for a swim."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we don't know if it's safe!” Dwight calls after him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I mean… if I drown in Entity goo, don't come after me," Quentin merely responds, putting on some swimming goggles and making his way to the shoreline.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder why Quentin’s in a speedo and the rest of us have trunks?” Steve thinks out loud, and sure enough, David realizes he’s right, noticing Quentin’s swimwear when he swan dives into the ocean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t he use to do competitive swimming?” Dwight points out, because of course he would, because nobody knows any of them quite as well as Dwight, because he’s an amazing leader and friend and—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David’s train of thought comes to a halt when he glances around and notices what has to be a crime against fashion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d rather a speedo than whatever the fock tha’ is,” David snorts, gesturing to where Ace is laying his beach towel, wearing a pair of hot pink swimming trunks with a banana pattern, along with a trashy, bright yellow aloha shirt. Apparently he’s gotten so used to the man’s questionable style that he didn’t even notice the travesty until now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, come on David!” Ace grins, taking his jab in stride. “I know you really wanted some pink shorts too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s kinda funny that the Entity gave us shorts with our favorite food!” Steve grins while rummaging through the supplies in the chest. “I love ice cream, Dwight obviously likes pizza, and David beer, and Ace—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cock,” David finishes the sentence, eyeing the banana shorts suspiciously, while Ace bursts out laughing, Steve’s eyes fly wide open and Dwight sputters something unintelligible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>David!</em>” Dwight finally manages to scold him, face red from embarrassment. “You can’t just <em>say stuff like that—</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah yeah, sorry luv,” David grins apologetically, immediately cursing himself for letting the pet name slip. “’M goin’ for a swim too,” he decides, making his way to the water to try to get his thoughts in order.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David’s never been much of a beach person, not having enough patience to sunbathe and not a huge fan of swimming, either. But he can’t deny the warmth from the sun, even if fake, feels nice, and the soft sand under his feet is pleasant. When was the last time he even walked barefoot?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His toes touch the water and that’s where the pleasantness ends because god<em>damn</em>, it’s cold! David can’t remember the last time he felt an actual chill, as the Entity seems determined to make sure they’re never too hot or too cold, even the snowy grounds of Ormond feeling room temperature.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But now, David has to grit his teeth as cold shoots through his system just from dipping his toes in. He glances at Quentin, still swimming around without a care in the world, and can’t imagine how the hell the teen managed to dive right in without going into shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David glances over his shoulder, wanting to see if someone’s looking at him freaking out over the water like a scared kitten. Steve is still engrossed in pulling out all the contents of the crate, before he hands a bottle of something to Dwight, who squirts some into his hand and starts—<em>lord have mercy</em>—lathering himself up with the sunscreen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And David is helpless to do anything but stare, seeing Dwight work the creamy substance into his equally creamy skin, starting with his arms and then working it into his chest. He runs his hands down his torso, covering himself self-consciously when the softness around his belly jiggles slightly with the movement, and <em>god</em> what David wouldn’t give to be able to do that for him. He’d work the lotion into the skin nice and slow, taking his time and making sure to murmur how perfect Dwight looks and how good his body feels—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David’s brain does the equivalent of a record screech when his perfect, half-naked angel walks up to <em>Ace</em>, of all people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ace, can you… uh, give me a hand with my back…?” Dwight asks nervously, holding out the bottle of sunscreen, and David thinks he's going to burst a vein from how much his blood pressure rises upon hearing the request.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ace sits up on his elbows, before looking over his sunglasses with a smirk like the disgusting pervert he is, and David swears that <em>if he lays a finger on Dwight's bare skin he's fucking throwing fists—</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then Ace's eyes meet his and a trimmed eyebrow raises in acknowledgement, still with that infuriating smirk on his face, and David's anger gives way to mortification because <em>shit,</em> what if Ace knows about his little crush?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To his relief, Ace just ends up sighing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you ask someone else? I'm kind of busy,” the gambler says, flopping back down to lay on his towel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, okay…” Dwight says, looking so disappointed, and David’s breath catches in his throat because <em>this is his chance!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck, Ace?” Quentin emerges from the waves beside him before he can do anything. “Not everyone has your complexion. Some of us burn really easily,” Quentin scolds, walking up to the duo and no doubt glaring at the gambler. “Come on, I’ll help you,” he offers to Dwight, who returns a grateful smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quentin starts rubbing the cream onto Dwight’s back, and then has the nerve to ask if Dwight can return the favor, so David grits his teeth and marches into the ocean to cool off so he doesn’t end up pile driving the teen into the sand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He only manages to get deep enough for the water to reach his junk before he instantly regrets the decision, the cold making things shrivel up unpleasantly. He ends up just ducking his head into the water and wading back to shore, hoping that <strike>Dwight</strike> the others didn’t see him chickening out for the second time in a row.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others are still engrossed in their own activities, Steve filling up the water gun in the shallows and Ace looking to doze off in the sun, Quentin and Dwight chatting nearby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And nobody sees the strange group approaching from the treeline behind them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi!” David calls, getting the attention of his friends and picking up the pace to get to Dwight in case the strangers mean bad news. “Hope yer not lookin’ fer trouble,” he addresses the new group, causing the others to finally take notice of their company.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s that?” Quentin asks with a frown, taking in the sight of four people, two girls and two guys, dressed in swimwear and one of the boys even carrying a large swim ring on his shoulder. The group’s animated chatter dies down as they seem to notice their company.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god, this is fucking typical!” one of the group, a young woman with blonde hair and a plaid bikini, scoffs in offense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck are <em>you guys</em> doing here!?” a skinny man with very questionable choice of swimwear, pastel purple board shorts with rubber ducks, demands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck me, is the Entity pranking us?” the other man sighs, dressed in much more bland swimwear with black and white skulls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww,” the final member pouts, twiddling with her bright pink braid over her pink and black bikini. “Frank, you didn’t tell us there’d be others!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David’s brow furrows upon hearing the name; it sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place it. Luckily, Dwight is much more of a quick thinker than he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“L-legion?” Dwight squeaks, his eyes going wide in fear, and David is now back to full alert because he’s right, they group is definitely the killers, David just didn’t connect the dots because of how <em>normal</em> the kids look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, you gonna scream? Cry?” the leader, Frank, taunts obnoxiously, strutting to the front of his posse. “How about you guys go fuck yourselves and leave the beach to us, before someone gets hurt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight takes a step back while David takes one forward, anger bubbling up because <em>who the fuck does this prick think he is—</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice swimmies, Franky,” Quentin suddenly pipes up, making David stop in his tracks. “Did your mommy pick them out for you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch—” Frank balks, his face scrunching up in anger even as redness rises up on his cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He <em>might</em> have lost a small bet,” the pink-haired girl, David doesn’t recall her name, quips cheerfully in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut <em>up</em>, Susie!” Frank hisses at his friend, before turning back to point at Quentin accusingly. “Of course you had to bring <em>this</em> waste of space, too!” he seems to direct the complaint at Dwight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“S-sorry—” Dwight starts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Don’t,</em>” David orders, placing a large hand on Dwight’s shoulder and stepping between their leader and the Legion’s. “This arsehole don’t deserve yer apology."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah?” the bigger guy, David thinks he remembers hearing his name is Joey, steps forward to back up his friend. Unfortunately, he doesn’t intimidate David in the slightest, especially not with only an inflatable beach toy as his weapon. “Maybe you should think twice about picking a fight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guys…” the blonde girl starts, sounding exasperated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Jules, knives or not, we can take them. <em>Easily,</em>” Frank tells her, and David notices both Dwight and Quentin tense next to him, preparing himself to dodge a swing any second now—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ahoy</em>, ladies!” Steve suddenly shoves his way to the front of the group, offering the two girls a cheeky grin and cocking his water gun against a hat he doesn’t have. “Would you like to set sail on an ocean of—” he falters, looking around the beach in thought. “…Water?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a moment of silence following Steve’s interruption, the tension in the air effectively disappearing as everyone stares at Steve with varying levels of amusement and disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um,” the pink-haired girl—Susie—comments, regarding the teen skeptically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, he’s even <em>more</em> of a dork outside of trials,” the one named Jules—for Julie, right?—coos patronizingly. “Look at him with his little toy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks! You wanna have a watergun fight?” Steve is either completely oblivious to the jab or takes it in stride.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll shove that fucking gun so far down your throat—” Frank threatens.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kinky!” Quentin comments cheerily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh you’ll regret that—” Frank snarls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Children!</em>” Ace’s yell snaps them out of the ensuing argument, everyone turning to face the man who has apparently finally decided to grace them with his presence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, it just keeps getting better,” Julie snarks sarcastically, rolling her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While apparently you guys had a negotiation with the Entity, we have no idea why it decided to put us here,” Ace explains with a friendly smile, ignoring the snide comment. “So why not try to make the most of it? There’s more than enough room for all of us. We’ll stay out of your hair if you do the same,” he says, giving a pointed stare at David and Quentin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay!” Susie beams.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No it’s not!” Frank argues.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” the girl whines. “I don’t wanna waste time fighting. This was supposed to be our day off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So we gonna beat them up or what?” Joey seems to be getting impatient. “If not, I wanna go swimming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, same,” Julie agrees. “Let’s just leave them be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fine,</em>” Frank spits, glaring at each of the survivors in turn. “You’d better stay the fuck outta my sight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David wants to argue and he can sense Quentin does too, the teen biting his lip to suppress what would no doubt be a snarky comment. The only thing stopping David from picking a fight is Dwight’s hesitant hand on his arm, a wordless plea to not make the situation worse, and Frank would have to push a whole lot harder for David to ever deny Dwight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like we have a deal,” Ace smiles, his shoulders sagging just the tiniest bit from relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a silent understanding when the killers start making their way to one side of the beach while Ace motions for them to head back to theirs, and the situation looks to be peacefully resolved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, you guys should check out the stuff the Entity gave us!” Steve suggests, inviting them right back over, most likely unintentionally, but it still makes Dwight sigh and David can even hear Ace groan in exasperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I give up,” Ace sighs with a wave of his hand, leaving them to fend for themselves for when another fight inevitably breaks out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David doesn’t really care if the killers grab some of the items meant for them, but it’s the principle of the thing, and his hands ball into fists while the teens rummage through the chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Susie eventually pulls out an inflatable pool toy with a unicorn that says ‘princess’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god, look how cute!” she squeals, holding up the toy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet it's Dweeb's,” Frank smirks smugly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>That's it,</em> he's going down—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You take that back!” David snarls, stepping forward aggressively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“David, please!” Dwight protests.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, can you guys <em>not?</em>” Julie sighs, rolling her eyes while procuring a pair of sunglasses from the chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No one's impressed by this alpha male bullshit,” Quentin agrees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not my fault this cocksucker can't take a joke—” Franks starts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yer the one who's too much of a pussy to fight!” David accuses. “Let's go, right now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Guys!</em>” Joey yells. “If you really wanna butt heads, how about we play for it instead?” he asks, grabbing a volley ball from the trunk. “Our team versus yours. Winner gets bragging rights.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, we're totally in! Right guys?” Steve, predictably, is all over the game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David frowns. It's been years since he's played beach volley, but how hard can it be? Especially compared to his scrawny opponent; Frank probably hasn't done a day of sports in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” he spits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” Frank smirks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm in,” Quentin offers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, Suz," Julie offers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know I suck at sports!” the girl whines, but obediently goes to stand with the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still missing one member for their teams to be even, everyone looks at Dwight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M-m-<em>me!?</em>” he squeaks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frank looks like he's about to say something, but is interrupted by Joey shoving the net into his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come help me set this shit up,” Joey says with a pointed look and Frank rolls his eyes and complies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huh. Maybe that Joey guy isn't so terrible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, who else? <em>Ace?” </em>Steve is doing his best to encourage Dwight. “He’d probably throw his back out or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I heard that!” the gambler calls from his lazing around spot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I'm sure you're better than you realize!” Steve continues, ignoring the comment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I've never played,” Dwight says, still hesitant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You'll pick it up in no time,” Quentin encourages. “You don't even have to do much, we'll cover for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don't know…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Pleeeaaase?</em>” Steve whines and even <em>pouts, </em>clearly pulling out all the stops. “We really wanna play and if you don't we won't have enough players."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight looks at David, and David does his best to give an encouraging smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, mate,” he says. “You’ll have fun, promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s a lie, but David just really wants Dwight to be there to witness him kicking Frank's ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Dwight finally relents, looking away from David with a sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve cheers loudly and soon enough, they’ve joined the Legion who have finished setting up the net and the game can begin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It turns out the teams are surprisingly even. Steve and Joey are the best players by far, managing difficult serves, covering for the others and even extending to get shots David didn't even think possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quentin and Julie aren't far behind in skill, not having the precision of their respective team captains but still succeeding in keeping the ball in play.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David likes to think he's better than Frank, but neither of them are doing too well, missing shots that should have hit and even causing the ball to fly out of bounds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight and Susie are the worst by far, with Dwight landing wet noodle passes at best and mostly just trying to stay out of the way. Susie is nearly actively sabotaging her team, squealing and covering her head if it looks like Steve or Quentin are going for a particularly rough hit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve looks to be enjoying himself thoroughly, and David thinks he tones down some of his shots to prolong the game and give the others a chance. Quentin on the other hand is surprisingly competitive, often aiming for Susie's corner which is their opponent's weak link.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David mostly focuses his efforts on aiming at Frank's face, and from the way the teen keeps snarling and glaring at him, it doesn’t go unnoticed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Legion eventually turning against each other is kind of funny.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, Frank, you suck ass,” Julie complains, watching the ball fly over the line when Frank hits it at a weird angle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean I’m not surprised that you guys know how to handle <em>balls</em>,” Frank snarks. “Personally, it’s not something I’d be proud of.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then why did you spend three years practicing basketball?” Susie jokes, making her leader fume.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The survivors' camaraderie on the other hand is high, even as the scores are neck-to neck and adrenaline is running high. Steve takes every opportunity to encourage Dwight when he fails, and Quentin commends him when he makes a good play.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It should maybe make David jealous, but he's just happy to see Dwight smile and enjoy himself. He wishes he had the tact of the two to praise him too, feeling way more comfortable with showing off his athletic skill than actually talking to Dwight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit—” Steve dives into the sand and barely manages to save the ball after a particularly nasty serve from Julie. He doesn't get a clean hit, and the ball swerves a curve to the left instead of to the right where David was prepared to set it up, narrowly missing Quentin's head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then Dwight comes out of nowhere, managing to redirect the ball back into play, and David is so fucking excited he nearly misses the hit, but thankfully manages to get it over the net and Susie doesn't even seem to try to stop it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go Dwight!” she cheers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice work, dude!" Steve whoops, spitting some sand from his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I, uh,” Dwight is clearly flustered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That's what I'm talkin' about!” David encourages, smacking Dwight on the back and causing him to stumble forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"T-thanks,” Dwight smiles nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You done kissing ass?” Frank snarks, glaring at Susie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup, now we're gonna kick yours,” Quentin shoots back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on guys, 18 to 20! We can do this!” Steve encourages, and everyone gets back into position.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julie serves again, and Quentin catches it. They get the ball over easily, and Joey raises it. Julie is in position to set it up it, and Frank jumps into the air, and David just hopes he misses the shot—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ball whizzes past Steve and Quentin in front, and it's going way too hard to land within bounds, so that’s a free point for them—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then David realizes the trajectory it's on, and time seems to slow down to a crawl as it hits Dwight square in the face with a sickening <em>smack</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And David sees red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he comes to, he's on top of a struggling Frank and there are arms trying to restrain him from behind. The voices sound faraway and muddled because of the overwhelming sound of blood rushing in his ears. His arms are held back, so he headbutts Frank instead, and feels a sick sense of glee when he hears the crunch and Frank yelping out a curse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s enough, man! Cut it out!” a voice he doesn't recognize cuts through the haze, and David snarls, elbowing whoever it is in the gut. The restraint against his left hand gives way, and he's about to shrug out of the hold, ready to beat the living shit out of Frank—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then he takes a bucketful of sea water to the face and it's <em>fucking cold bloody hell</em>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Merda—would you behave for two <em>fucking</em> seconds!?” Ace is yelling at them, angry for being disturbed again, a telling empty bucket in his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The shock from the cold is the only thing that makes David resist the urge to redirect his anger in the form of his fist meeting the gambler's face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Steve, take David to cool off and punch a palm tree of something,” Ace commands like a frustrated mother. “And you three, make sure Frank doesn't do something stupid… well, stupid<em>er</em>. Quentin, you’re helping me clean Dwight’s face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the mention of Dwight, David snaps out of it and anxiously starts looking around to search for the man in question, soon noticing Quentin crouched by him and Susie anxiously fluttering nearby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing Dwight's bloody face breaks his heart, but luckily their leader seems to only have a nosebleed, even if the blood running down his face looks kind of gruesome. David hopes he didn't break his nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His anger threatens to bubble up again; if Frank ruined that pretty face—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay big guy, let's go!” Steve apparently notices his shift in mood and is quick to drag him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David half-heartedly tries to protest but Steve isn’t letting up, and David follows him to the treeline just to get him to shut up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve finds some coconuts and David takes the opportunity to punch one as hard as he can, pretending it’s Frank’s face. His knuckles sting and will probably bruise but it’s worth it, the loud <em>crunch</em> as the shell splits open making him smirk smugly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they get back to the others, Steve carrying a lapful of coconuts and David flexing his sprained hand but otherwise successfully calmed down, the others seem to be faring better too. Dwight’s face is a lot less bloody and he’s smiling shakily to something Ace says while holding what has to be a cold towel to his nose. The Legion are huddled near their leader, who’s slowly bruising cheek seems to be making him pout. Even if Joey is holding back snickers, Susie is trying to encourage Frank and Julie is patting him on the back in solidarity, proving that despite their bickering, the group does seem to care for each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Frank,” David suddenly catches Quentin’s voice and sees a smug smile on the teen’s lips from where he’s approaching the killers. “I bet you can't swim.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can too!” the gang’s leader says, predictably taking the bait and his pout immediately replaced by a defiant smirk. “Wanna race?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Quentin just clicks his tongue, pretending to be in thought, David knows Frank is in for a humiliation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” Quentin says, not giving anything away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David eagerly waits for the two to get in position, a little jealous of how readily they get into the cold ocean water with barely a shiver. Steve gives a countdown, and then they’re off, Quentin effortlessly taking the lead and Frank falling further and further behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David doesn't feel the slightest bit bad for laughing, eager for the bastard to get any form of payback. Sadly, it doesn't really have the same impact when the rest of the Legion join in to make fun of their leader.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You go, Franky!” Julie fake cheers between wheezes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice doggy paddle!” Joey laughs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can still beat him! …If he drowns?” Susie tries to encourage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the race, Steve asks David for his help with cracking the coconuts, and even though David really just wants to talk to Dwight he can’t help but puff up his chest and flex a little from the teen <em>obviously</em> seeing him as the strongest of the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later, the sun is already starting to set and David’s knuckles are even more bruised than before. The pain doesn’t bother him and the physical strain of the day has made him mellow out more than usual. When he notices Dwight sitting by himself by the shoreline, he finally gathers the courage to go talk to the man alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It looks like a day in the sun has done wonders for the group, lazy chatter and quiet laughter coming from friend and foe alike, scattered around the beach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girls have apparently ended up hanging out with Ace, Susie even wearing the gambler’s ugly shirt to protect herself from the now chilly ocean breeze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“—and the Oktoberfest outfit, with the undercut? <em>Swoon,</em>” Julie says, doing a fake fainting motion into Susie’s lap, and Ace laughs and Susie giggles and bloody hell, are they <em>still</em> talking about Felix?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A bit further away, Steve and Joey are passing the volley ball in good camaraderie. David catches the end of a silly joke from Steve followed by snorting laughter from Joey, and it <em>does</em> kind of make sense that they’d befriend each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the water, Quentin is still swimming while Frank lounges in the swim ring, taunting him. That is, until Quentin flips the ring and laughs, and Frank splutters and flails and hangs onto it like a lifeline.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David finally reaches Dwight, who doesn’t seem to notice him arriving, staring out over the horizon and looking to be deep in thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” David makes his presence known, and as soon as those gorgeous brown eyes turn to look at him in surprise, the stupid nerves at the pit of David’s stomach resurface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” Dwight says with a small, tired smile. “Has everyone finally calmed down?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A pang of guilt shoots through David’s chest at the words, recognizing his own part in creating most of the drama of the day. If he’d behaved himself, maybe Dwight wouldn’t have ended up hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” David says, offering an apologetic grin. “Everyone seems ta be gettin’ along. Never thought I’d see the day we’d be hangin’ out with killers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm,” Dwight hums in though, turning back to watch the sunset. “Some of them are not that different from us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing Dwight so calm and rational, David feels even worse for his numerous temper tantrums. He just wanted to protect Dwight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’M sorry ‘bout yer nose,” David sighs as he sits down next to the man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t do anything,” Dwight reassures. “I was just… wrong place, wrong time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I didn’t egg the wank—<em>Frank</em> on, it wouldn’t ‘a happened,” David argues, doing his best to swallow his resentment for the teen in question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay,” Dwight says, offering him a genuine smile. “I know you were just trying to stick up for us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David wants to come clean, to say everything he did was for Dwight, even if it only made things worse in the end. But no matter how much of a bravado he usually puts on, David knows he’s a real fucking pussy when it comes to emotions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” he agrees like an utter coward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Dwight says anyway, smiling serenely like the absolute angel that he is, ready to forgive all of David’s dumb mistakes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It suddenly hits him that Dwight always seems way more calm when they’re alone together, a stark contrast to him fidgeting and tripping over his words when they’re in a group and he’s put on the spot. Conversely, David’s confidence seems to fly out of the window as soon as he’s left alone with Dwight, desperately trying to appear casual while his heart does its best to beat out of his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For some reason, Dwight enjoys and maybe even thrives in his company, and David in turn has never met anyone so understanding of his anger issues. He knows they’d be <em>so</em> good for each other—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually,” David starts, swallowing a lump in his throat but forcing himself to push through the embarrassment. “I didn’t do it fer them. I wanted to protect <em>you</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight’s cute face twists in confusion, and David tries his best to keep unwavering eye contact despite wanting nothing more than to run away from the situation and his feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Dwight finally says, and David thinks he catches the beginning of a blush before he averts his eyes. “I guess I am kinda weak, haha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The hell ya are,” David argues. Damn, that’s not what he was going for at all, why is he so fucking bad at this— “Yer smart and determined an’ I really admire that about ya. Yer the best leader we could’a asked for, an’ even though ya don’t <em>need</em> protectin’, I just…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David falters. He was doing so well, even managing to not put his foot in his mouth, but this is it. If he confesses his feelings, there’s no going back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks up and meets Dwight’s eyes, and as soon as he sees the man who stole his heart look up at him with such blatant <em>hope</em>, he knows he has to try.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just care about ya,” he settles on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight swallows and his eyes search David’s face, and David doesn’t even dare <em>breathe</em>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like… like a friend…?” Dwight croaks out, his voice now unsure and shaky, but he’s not looking away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah,” David says, shaking his head for emphasis. “Never saw ya as <em>just</em> a mate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight’s cheeks flare red and he ducks his head, but David catches the dopey little grin before it disappears from his view.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I—um, wow,” Dwight chuckles, fidgeting with his hands and not quite seeming to know how to react.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whaddaya say, luv?” David pushes, resisting the urge to pull the adorable geek into his arms and snog him silly. “Wanna do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck, hopefully he’s not being too forward. Dwight doesn’t seem like the type to have had plenty of relationship experience, but then again neither has David. Usually, he only had to flex a bit after one of his fights and wait for a bird or bloke to stroll up and make it clear they fancied him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But those were easier times, and now he’s in a strange world within another dimension with a ragtag group of friends and confessing to a man he’s fallen for harder than he ever thought possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I want to do this,” Dwight mutters, sounding almost offended as he finally looks up at him with a smile. “I just never thought you’d go for someone like me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha’, someone as perfect as you?” David smirks, nudging Dwight in the ribs with his elbow and causing a cute chuckle to escape the other’s lips. “Don’t sell yourself short, luv; I got high standards.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you say so,” Dwight relents.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite Dwight self-consciously covering the cute rolls on his tummy with his arms, his smile is the brightest David has ever seen. They stare into each other’s eyes in silence, David with a dumb grin and Dwight with a bashful smile, and David feels so <em>stupid</em> that he didn’t see it before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gonna give me a kiss?” David’s mouth says without his permission, the filter between his mouth and brain even more flimsy than usual because of the fluttering in his gut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I m-mean, my face is pretty busted up," Dwight stutters and turns his face away. “You probably don’t want to—I look even worse than usual, haha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bollocks,” David scoffs, leaning to nudge his forehead against Dwight’s temple. “Yer the cutest thing I ever seen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight glances at him but still looks unsure, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in a nervous habit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t gotta if ya don’t wanna,” David reassures. “But don’t hold back on my behalf—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s all he has time to say before a surprisingly eager mouth crashes against his own, the rest of his sentence muffled against Dwight’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wholeheartedly on board with the sudden turn of events, David’s arms wrap around Dwight as of their own accord while he hurries to reciprocate. Dwight’s lips are chapped but so incredibly warm, and the enthusiasm with which he goes at it is making David’s heart swell—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Shit</em>,” there’s a pained hiss against his lips when Dwight tilts his head and bumps their noses together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Easy, luv,” David murmurs, tilting his head at more of an angle to avoid Dwight’s injury. He gently coaxes the inviting lips right back in and Dwight makes a sound of approval low in his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every fantasy David has had about this moment can’t compare to the real deal. Granted, his imagination has always been kind of shit, and there was no way he could have pictured just how amazing it is to kiss Dwight and how perfect he feels in David’s arms. He tastes a tinge of blood when he licks into Dwight’s mouth, but it doesn’t bother him in the slightest, if anything it just eggs him on—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A loud wolf whistle carrying over the beach suddenly reminds him that they’re not alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight pulls away much faster than David, turning to face their companions with a sheepish grin and a deep flush, while David lazily turns around to glower at the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve is still whistling from where he’s joined Ace and the girls, not threatened by David in the slightest. Then, to his annoyance, Julie starts clapping sarcastically and Susie hides her giggles into her friend’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, <em>finally!</em>” Ace comments, throwing his hands up in mock exasperation, making David redirect his glare to the gambler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What,” David barely hears Quentin’s incredulous voice mutter nearby, still swimming with Frank and with Joey now having joined them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh. Congrats,” Joey offers, giving them an awkward thumbs up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frank, predictably, says nothing, only scoffing in disgust. Which, to be honest, is much more polite than David would have reacted if the roles were reversed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you—when did you—?” Quentin keeps going, looking so confused it makes even David snort out a half-laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, at least <em>someone</em> didn’t figure it out before these two idiots,” Ace sighs melodramatically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seriously, doesn’t take a genius to notice them eye fucking each other all the time,” Steve grins, and holy hell, David really has been living under a rock if even <em>Steve</em> had figured out Dwight’s feelings before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tunes out the others’ teasing as soon as a warm hand gently grabs his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on,” Dwight encourages with a playful smile. “Let’s go get it over with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mood instantly elevating, David pulls them to their feet and rejoins their friends with his hand still clasped in Dwight’s. There’s some good-natured banter on their expense but that’s to be expected, and even though David half-heartedly threatens to clock Ace in the face for a questionable joke, he feels calmer than he has in years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwight doesn’t leave his side for the entirety of their remaining time on the beach or when they’re teleported back to the campfire. And even if they have to go through the playful teasing and looks of disbelief a second time, David takes it in stride because he has the person he always wanted right by his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes way too long to get a moment alone from their nosy friends, but eventually, David manages to pull Dwight away from the camp to pick up where they left off at the beach, this time uninterrupted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Dwight breaks the kiss only to look up at David, with his bruised nose and some wetness in his eyes, murmuring that this is the best day of his life, David can’t help but agree.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>